1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display. More specifically, the present invention relates to a wall-mounting video display.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of an apparatus of such a kind is disclosed in Patent Document. According to the related art, a wall surface fitting is screwed on a wall surface, and a tilt fitting is screwed into the wall surface fitting. Each of bodies of bolts screwed on both sides of a video monitor is inserted from an open end of a hole provided on the tilt fitting so as to be screwed with the bolt. However, in the related art, the bolt is screwed into the side of the video monitor, and this requires a corresponding dimension in a thickness direction. In addition, the tilt fitting is exposed on the side of the video monitor, resulting in restrain on a degree of flexibility in design.